Methods of applying polymeric materials to glass surfaces have long been of interest for a variety of purposes. Such purposes have included the provision of bezels or frames, stain resistance, reflection- or glare-resistance, and impact absorbance or resistance, among others.
By virtue of their incompatibility, it traditionally has been difficult to apply certain types of polymers to glass surfaces in a manner that results in minimal to no delamination. To overcome these inherent difficulties, methods to improve the adhesion between polymers and glass have been developed. For example, some of these methods include the use of compatibilizing agents (e.g., primers, adhesion promoters, or coupling agents), adhesive laminates, or mechanical means. Even with the use of such methods, delamination of the polymer from the glass can occur.
By way of illustration, it is economically desirable to use injection molding to overmold glass articles with a polymer to fabricate outward-facing components of electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, televisions, laptop computers, tablets, and the like). For example, the overmolding process can be used to encase glass with an impact resistant polymer. This technique is not widely used, however, owing to insufficient adhesion between the polymer and the glass. The poor adhesion can result in delamination of the plastic from the glass over time, during use, or on impact with another object. When the polymer delaminates from the glass, the glass can be prone to breakage on impact such as would happen if the electronic device were to be bumped or dropped.
There accordingly remains a need for technologies that provide improved adhesion between polymers and glass surfaces. It would be particularly advantageous if such technologies did not adversely affect other desirable properties of the glass surfaces (e.g., transmission, haze, strength, scratch resistance, and the like). It is to the provision of such technologies that the present disclosure is directed.